This prevent disclosure relates generally to improvements in fuel cell fuel delivery arrangements for use in combustion tools, and more specifically to an adapter for use on a fuel cell for delivering the appropriate amount of fuel from the fuel cell for use by a combustion powered tool during the driving of fasteners. While the present disclosure is focused on the use of fuel cells in combustion powered tools, other applications are contemplated in which fuel cells or other pressurized containers using stem valves are employed, such as, but not limited to, cosmetics and pharmaceutical products.
As exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,403,722; 4,483,474; 4,522,162; 5,115,944; and 7,571,841, all of which are incorporated by reference herein, it is known to use a dispenser such as a fuel cell to dispense a hydrocarbon fuel to a combustion powered tool, also known as a combustion gas-powered tool, such as, for example, a combustion gas-powered fastener-driving tool, also known as a combustion nailer. Such fastener-driving tools and fuel cells are available commercially from ITW-Paslode (a division of Illinois Tool Works, Inc.) of Vernon Hills, Ill., under its IMPULSE trademark.
Commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,571,841 discloses an adapter for a fuel cell including a ring frictionally clamped upon a closure end of the fuel cell, and a metering valve that is threadably engageable to the ring. More specifically, the ring defines a helical track, and the metering valve includes a pair of depending legs, each leg having a generally radially outwardly extending foot constructed and arranged for threadably engaging the track of the ring. Once the metering valve is engaged on the ring and fully rotated until the feet reach the end of the tracks, the valve is considered to be in operational position. In addition, a depending “V”-shaped projection on the metering valve engages a corresponding groove on an upper surface of the ring to lock the valve in position. Once in position, the metering valve is in engagement with a valve stem of the fuel cell. Proper locking engagement of the metering valve upon the ring is desired to reduce the potential for unwanted release of fuel from the fuel cell.
If the metering valve is not fully or properly engaged on the ring, the valve stem may not be fully depressed. In this condition, no fuel is dispensed, and the combustion nailer will not fire.
Further, the associated combustion nailer is configured to exert a force on the metering valve, either on the reciprocating valve stem or on the valve body itself, to cause the stem to retract against a biasing force in the metering valve to dispense a measured dose of fuel from the fuel cell. It is important for fuel economy in the fuel cell, and desired operation of the combustion nailer, for only the designated amount of fuel to be supplied to the combustion nailer on a dosage basis.
Thus, there is a need for an improved combustion nailer fuel cell adapter.